


Fear Around: The Prowling Devil {An Elfen Lied Story}

by wheresmyfishcombo



Series: Fear Around [1]
Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Coming of Age, Cryptids, F/M, Horror, Mythology - Freeform, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Teen Romance, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmyfishcombo/pseuds/wheresmyfishcombo
Summary: When murders begin to surface in the mountain region of Kamakura, suspicion begins to arise as to who or what is responsible.Tomoo, an eighteen-year-old boy who's tough as nails, and his foster father, Kayne, begin to take an interest in the mysterious events. Secrets begin to unfold, as reality shows Tomoo and his friends the underworld of horrors they thought to be myths.Thankfully, Tomoo and a person he holds dear, Kaede, have experience with the unnatural... but will it be enough to stop the evil from reaching the city?
Relationships: Tomoo & Kaede/Lucy/Nyu
Series: Fear Around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968592





	Fear Around: The Prowling Devil {An Elfen Lied Story}

The sun had risen from the horizon as it peered through the cracks of the curtains inside his bedroom. As he sat up straight, still weary, he forced himself to drape his legs over the bed. Looking over to the alarm clock on his left on top of his nightstand, he saw that he had slept in by an additional hour.

'I could stay in bed a little longer...No, I need to do something other than just stay here all day...'

It was 8:30 and he knew that Kayne had already left the house for work, leaving Tomoo by himself as he walked to the bathroom.

As the lukewarm water splashed against his body, he figured that he could just kill time since he had nothing planned today. Well, he probably didn't, but he knew Kayne did. Today was October 2nd, after all.

'Hopefully, it's just a card. Not like I need it to be a big deal.'

While rinsing the shampoo out of his long hair, he shook his head as he wrapped up his time in the shower.

****

As he sat on the couch, he tied his lace boots tightly enough before standing up to head towards the front door. Once outside and making sure to lock up, he decided to head down into the city for some breakfast.

It was his last day of being 17, and frankly, the excitement was nowhere to be found inside. Even as he walked down the sidewalk, there was a minimal concern for when he'd get his first wheels. Personally, he didn't mind walking, getting from place to place while also being able to admire sights he's visited a thousand times. It was a grand process to experience every day.

While walking, he could already feel the Fall weather begin to make its presence known. The cool wind allowed his bangs and the back of his shoulder-length hair to flow freely, something he enjoyed for having his mullet.

The rest of his body could have met the refreshing breeze had it not been for the black M65 field jacket he wore, one out of the many other field jackets he wore. He always was the kind of guy who favored wearing jackets most, if not all, of the time. Don't get him wrong though, he was still fine with wearing his usual tight T-shirts, considering he had the muscles to show off. Ever since he was a pre-teen, he hardly skipped working out.

Some say he worked out a little too much. Although, there was a good reason why he never forgot to keep himself in shape, one he didn't like.

Having to wait while the light was green and several cars passed by, he leaned against the street light pole.

Thankfully, the place he had in mind to go wasn't far away. Once more, getting a car wasn't all that exciting simply because he could just walk to just about anywhere. It was not only good exercise, but also comforting. In a way, he was just, 'a man walking the earth.' Now, if only he could be a, 'a man of peace who fights like ten tigers.'

With everything that Kayne had taught him, he could probably match that of ten tigers with no problem. The peace was what he needed to work on. When it was finally time for him to walk over, Tomoo quickly strode over to the other side.

Throughout his walk, Tomoo found himself reminiscing of events taking place the night before. He felt like a fool, and despite that the day was bright and colorful, his attitude was quite the opposite.

It wasn't even a half-hour later that Tomoo reached his destination. Seated in a booth, he watched everyone passing by the window as he waited for his waitress to return. The diner he was in was a frequently visited hangout where he and the gang would find themselves at.

Speaking of them, Tomoo felt better off not meeting up with anyone he knew except for Kayne. What would be held in the future would most likely prove to be awkward for everyone. He didn't want to stop seeing them, but for now, he needed some time for himself.

"Here you are, darling," said the waitress who set Tomoo's cup of coffee onto the table. "Now, what can I get for you today?"

"May I have some pancakes please?" he asked, not realizing how gruff his tone was. The waitress hadn't shown any signs of responding negatively. especially from a boy with his looks. Having a natural stature of about 5'11 and having an extremely fit build, he easily made the woman seem like a mere mouse in height and size.

Still, she only gave a kind smile.

"Of course. Coming right up."

And off the young woman went and into the kitchen. Tomoo wondered how old she was. She was too young to be in her 30's, but also too old to really attend high school. Having a dark blue colored bob hairstyle, and amber eyes, she didn't display signs of forcing her smiles. Nevertheless, he felt at ease with how gentle she was especially was with her almost motherly like personality.

Bringing his cup to his lips, he sipped his black coffee while returning his attention back outside. All he had been trying to do was ignore the fact that today held a certain meaning. Ever since he had been given a dose of reality a year ago, he regretted his very existence in the beginning. It wouldn't have to be the case if he hadn't started his early childhood as a menace.

Those years... were truly the worst. How he hated just remembering it.

****

Time stood still like a possum playing dead, and for a couple of seconds, the silence was enough to grip his heart. His brain had lurched, the muscles inside felt like they were being twisted hard enough to be ripped apart. There wasn't any exaggeration, inside there felt like some sort of molten lava was swashing around.

Usually, when one was scared, they would be shaking like a blender, not once did he budge an inch.

The number of people in the room all had their attention on Tomoo as if he was insane. But in reality, it was a miracle unbeknownst to them.

There were five children in total, four were in the wrong while one girl was the victim along with her puppy dragged into the fray. Tomoo and his band of misfits had tried to rid their own boredom and misery with harassment. Verbal was common, and yet so was physical.

As he was halted to the floor, Tomoo believed that he should have been locked away behind some sort of bars, whether it'd be that of a prison or a mental asylum. He was declared sick in his head...

The pup had already been thrown around carelessly, and here they were, here he was fixing to bash its small, brown, innocent head in until there was brain splattered on the floor for days. The dog's eyes were begging with a waterfall of tears, begging the boy to spare it. At that moment, it was clear who was more human than the two species.

He had never killed anything, except for bugs. And now...

He finally began to move. His eyes scanned the room, he remembered every one of them. Out of everyone there, only one had been deemed of being innocent and human.

Was this how he was supposed to be? A potential sick-minded murderer who takes joy in beating animals to death for fun at age ten? Why was he calling her a freak? Who was he to be such a hypocrite?

"Tomoo?"

Despite it being his name, he didn't recognize it at first. Not only was he having a breakdown, but he was suffering through an identity crisis.

Tomoo dropped whatever was in his right hand to clasp it over my mouth, praying to not have the painful feeling of his mouth spewing out this morning's breakfast. The gagging was most likely even repulsive to hear, so much so it seemed to have caught one of the children's attention.

"Tomoo, dude? What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're going chicken on us?"

Upon hearing the other boy's mocking question and word choice, Tomoo faced him with a look of utter rage.

How the bile and stomach acid rising in his throat didn't start violently rush upwards was beyond him. Before Tomoo knew it, his teeth were clenched to the point that he thought they'd soon turn to dust.

As he gave such an unnerving stare at the second bully, the rest of the children felt that if they had been in his line of sight, they too would face his wrath.

The wrong choices he made before, the fact that he'd even consider them created a big lump in his throat as well as caused him to whimper pitifully. No longer had his eyes remain dry, nor his cheeks. Tears of adolescent irritation due to his miffed state were evident.

The main girl who had become the victim of constant bullying couldn't believe what she was seeing, although she was no novice in understanding emotions. She had shared many nights by her lonesome crying herself to sleep, trying to remain strong for herself so that someday she would be repaid with perhaps a friend, or any form of happiness. Instead, today was when she would watch the leader of those who hated her now express new traits that didn't seem to suit him.

It took her by surprise, especially what followed next.

Tomoo's dismal weeps transformed into deeper pitched, savage-like growls. No one can say that it belonged to a boy his age, not at all.

"You're sick, you're sick. You hear me?" the great aggression slipped into his voice.

"What?"

"Let it go, let go of them."

"Huh? You're kidding? Dude, you can't be serious?"

He questioned the stranger wearing Tomoo's face while having an attitude.

"Tomoo, you actually like this freak? This Ox?"

When fear wasn't evident to influence the mind, there was another emotion that was stronger to manipulate the host.

Anger.

Tomoo's hand twisted itself into a fist as he took a step back before impacting the side of the second bully's nose. The boy had the misfortune of feeling it break and twist in a direction that wasn't normal. Immediately, everyone grew fearful of Tomoo at that point.

"Shut up!"

Tomoo threw another punch at the boy which caused him to fall to the floor, clutching his now bleeding nose in unbearable pain.

"Holy crap, he's crazy!"

The livid boy's eyes darted to whoever thought it was best to open their trap. Behind him was the other boy who held back the girl who looked bewildered by all of this. No ounce of hesitation was detected in Tomoo as he chose to rush straight towards him.

"Woah, nonononono!"

Thankfully, he managed to release her from his grasp, allowing Tomoo to take a swing at him at his head, dropping him quickly to being unconscious. The power he had was unlike he ever could have imagined.

Cocking back his hand, fixing to strike, something halted his arm from reorganizing his target's face. Immediately, with a twist of his head around to face off who wanted to take the beating. Except, as Tomoo did, with gritted teeth and hate-filled eyes, he ceased willingly.

She was who held his arm back, the one who was brave enough to stop him of all people. The one Tomoo bullied. She had finally stood up to her enemy it seemed.

The horned girl's grip was strong, stronger than Tomoo could ever think. In fact, his whole arm was gripped unbelievably harsh. When looking down, all he could see was she had both her arms at her side, and yet there was some sort of pressure clenching into his muscles.

Had his mind gone over the deep end? Did the day of abusing the laws of physics finally arrive? All had gone wrong, thanks to him.

"Stop it, stop hurting them. Stop it!"

When those words worked themselves into his ears, he returned back down to ground level. Like an elevator, his weight settled itself into his body and along came down the rest of the Earth's. The rest of reality's consequences.

The impact was too much, and although he hadn't yet crashed, he was fixing to. Tomoo didn't view the girl as an enemy any longer but instead grew afraid of her. Why exactly? Because she was living evidence of his sins. She didn't seem to be angered, only desperate to stop him before doing anything rash.

Like magic, the pressure Tomoo felt on his restrained arm disappeared, giving only a small amount of relief. Though it wasn't enough to rid the pain he felt, suffering through the memories of bullying her.

Before anyone knew it, the strange boy bolted out of the room within just a mere second. He didn't plan on stopping, not caring where his feet took him so long as it was no longer the orphanage. Humiliation wasn't what drove him to run.

****

He was too busy in la-la land to even realize that he hadn't blinked once throughout the trip to memory lane. The grip he had on his mug was tighter than before, and upon noticing, he made sure to ease up so he wouldn't shatter it. With how strong he was now, Tomoo knew he could easily do it.

Taking a sip once more, he filled his hollow stomach with the rich black caffeine.

"There you go."

Sliding a plate filled with a short stack of golden brown blueberry pancakes, but as delicious as they looked, his appetite was ruined.

"Thanks."

"Of course, enjoy."

Leaving him to eat, the waitress retreated as Tomoo began to look into his mug. There had been another event a year ago that involved the same girl. Back then when he was still weak and vulnerable before he could get strong. Funny enough, it also took place on October 2nd.

****

The warmth around his body had never left, even as he felt someone, somewhere, calling his name. Before his eyelids could even be able to open themselves, he gave a confused hum, wondering what was happening. A familiar word escaped from her vocals, summoning the boy back to consciousness.

"Tomoo..."

As his eyes fluttered, he could see the familiar sight of her surreal crimson hues peering through her bubblegum pink bangs. The paleness her skin sported seemed to make her whole image glow with unnatural, fantastical beauty. If he was lucky, maybe she would smile while he was still there.

"Oh, hey," mumbled Tomoo who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Did I just clock out?"

"You did. I noticed right away, but I didn't feel like waking you up just yet."

"Really? I mean, yeah, I did. Thanks. Hey, where is everybody?"

In the midst of stretching his body, he slowly realized the cost of his resting.

"Ah man, did I seriously miss the rest of the movie?"

Groaning, knowing the answer was obvious, he sighed disappointedly. The girl next to him couldn't help but give a scoff at his reaction.

"Fortunately, yes. But, I guess I enjoyed it. I usually never really cared about these kinds of movies, but this one was interesting, I guess."

It seemed to Tomoo that there was some satisfaction that was gained from the whole ordeal, as shown when he gave a small grin.

"No kidding? You dig werewolf flicks?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, but the mystery behind it in the first half was somewhat decent ."

"And the other half?"

She had shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Well, it was fairly predictable as to how it would end. The guy saves the girl, and all's well that ends well."

Despite the halfhearted response, he still gave himself credit knowing that he actually had the guts to swing by her home and bring the movie for everyone to watch. Thankfully, no one else was inside the bedroom. Kouta, Kanae, their father, and Yuka had all gone to bed. Nana and Mayu had both left as well, having been picked up by Nana's caretaker, leaving Kaede and Tomoo all alone.

This was a first for the two of them, and Tomoo had believed this was the first step towards a promising future. If there was ever a chance at progressing in the right direction, he would always take it the moment it showed. After all, he wanted to make up for all the mistakes he made before in the past.

"So, I'm like really glad we all got to do this. We all should hang out again sometime."

"Sorry. But I got school and other things taking all my time. This was a one-time thing."

Alright, so his approach to encouraging more future events like tonight failed. What now? Inside his head, he began to question if he came off too strong or even needy. Was it somewhere in his tone? He even began to wipe his clammy hands on his pants.

"What's with you?"

The teen shook his head before focusing on her once again.

"N-Nothing."

"Really? Then why are you acting all nervous?"

Tomoo had to do a double-take when he heard her ask that.

"Huh?"

He'd hope that she didn't grow irritated by his confusion, but much to his misfortune, the look she gave him made him shake.

"Come on. What's really going on with you all of a sudden? You weren't like this when you decided you show your face here."

One thing that he realized up to this point was that he had never locked eyes with anyone his age or with her for this long. Now, lying to her again would probably be fatal for his health.

Being stuck in the past for the wrong reasons would do him no favors, and he had no complaints about how his life turned out after the incident. With that in mind, Tomoo took the time to remember all the miracles that followed when he had changed himself from the little troublemaker he once was. He had been adopted by someone who wasn't abusive, who gave him a home and the right outlook on life.

Still...

Why was the night turning out like this? It was supposed to be some good times with his new friends. They were his friends now, right? Kouta didn't mind including him over, in fact, most seemed to enjoy his company. Kaede, however, didn't feel the same.

"You sound like… being here is a bad thing."

"Enough with the act, Tomoo. It is a bad thing. You're just looking to clean your slate from when we were kids."

When she finally touched on what he was wishing to avoid even thinking about, he shrunk under her words

"S-slate? No, no, I'm not. I just wanted to hang out with Kouta, Yuka, Maya and that other-"

"Her name is Mayu, you simpleton."

"Mayu, right, I meant to fix that, it's just I… I um."

"You're really pathetic."

Frozen stiff by that last sentence, Tomoo saw her shake her head as she was fed up with him. The air wasn't supposed to feel this cold, even if it was October. How his bully-victim was able to turn the temperature down so quickly was truly strange.

"What?"

After asking in disbelief, Kaede reared her head back as part of her hair covered one of her eyes. Even then, just one eye was enough to make her glare powerful in making Tomoo falter.

"I said you're pathetic," her tone turned held venom now, "I knew you were stupid, but I know you're not deaf."

"H-hey, what did I do? I'm not trying to-"

"Don't play the pity card with me," warned Kaede, her voice slithered to his ears threateningly. If he made another wrong choice, she'd probably strike like a cobra.

"You know what you did. And throughout every second of it, you enjoyed it. It was like playing God when we were young. You just thought we all were ants, ants you could just call names and lay your filthy hands on. I may have not been the only person you've set your eyes on tormenting back then… But you still hurt those other kids. You're insane… and desperate."

If his mouth were to stay wide open any longer, a fly would happily fly right in. His eyes prickled as they were trained on Kaede's form standing up and turning her back to him.

"Unlike you, I've never hurt anyone. But if you even think about troubling my friends... Any of them… I'll make an exception for you, you lying little cockroach."

Slowly, with the air still being tense with such scorn, Tomoo looked to the floor as he let it all sink in. He had tried. He really did. But why did she think he would ever backstab Kouta and the gang. He was better than he was. Kayne thought so, and Kayne even helped in trying to patch things up.

But… he couldn't ignore the facts about the past. Each and every action committed against her was premeditated. How could someone just take the time to hatch a scheme of walking up to a person, have the audacity of stepping all over them, and repeat the process again… and again… and again.

Not only that, but his influence corrupted the minds of those around him back then. Instead of growing up to be kind kids, they were just mere mindless brats who lacked empathy and care… all because of him.

What was truly horrible, out of everything… was the fact he was so close to brutally murdering someone. Sure, it walked on four legs. But… a life was still a life.

Tomoo hung his head low, eyes clenched tightly. Gripping his hands together, he pressed them against his forehead as he attempted to compose himself. At least enough to where he could appear as though he had some dignity left.

As much dignity, a monster like him could have.

In just the snap of a finger, he no longer felt cold. No signs of nervousness. One noticeable difference, however, was the fact his face was warmer than before.

He was not embarrassed, not anymore. Instead, he suffered from the ugly truth of knowing he was born with the chance to live normally despite having no loving parents in the beginning. Yet, he tarnished all chances by just wanting to fit in, to be in charge, to have some sort of meaning… Or really… having the means to just get by before something could set him free. Still waiting for that day, he was.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be tonight. He wouldn't know when. He'd just have to wait.

On his feet, standing but still knee-deep into mistakes, Tomoo understood it all. With that said, he had no right to be there anymore.

Walking out of the room, he didn't spare a word with Kaede, who had noticed his change in behavior.

"You're forgetting your movie."

Part of him wanted to tell her to keep it, but he knew he would just make more of a fool of himself by talking. Enough was said, but still he had overstepped his boundaries when it came to being there, by just existing, it was sinful beyond normal capacity.

Kaede didn't have to take a minute to realize her words had reached him, but she hadn't expected him to have this reaction. Having a strong urge to sigh, she knew that now he would possibly return home, a weeping mess. Perhaps they wouldn't hear from him for a few days. She had a fairly good idea as to what could possibly happen in the future, and she didn't like it. Not only for what would occur soon but for what she had said.

It was after the clap of thunder had shaken the skies that she finally sighed, knowing that her childhood bully was now walking back home in the rain.  
****

Time would bring both strange and harsh days in his life after that night, but they were what drove him to be in charge of his own life. One thing he vowed to never commit was more mistakes, and so far, he hadn't made a single one for so long. Although, his definition of a mistake differed greatly from everyone else's.

Setting his coffee aside to his right, he saw someone standing over him. With his eyes traveling upwards, he could see that they wore practically all black, her boots, her jeans, and even the puffer coat she had on, all except for the pink shirt she wore.

Not once had he ever seen her without the same blue beanie she wore outside her house, which would have been foolish if she wanted people to notice the strange anomalies on her head. Life was hard on her as it was back then, she didn't need that kind of attention now.

"What do you want?" he asked in a grizzly tone for someone his age.

"You've hardly said anything to me for over a year, and that's what you ask?"

"I said... What... do you... want?"

Kaede knew that this was one day she had pictured to be a challenge, and so she was ready to deal with whatever he sent her way.

"I came here for you. I want to talk."

Tomoo's eyes narrowed as he gave a deep grunt, sipping his coffee before speaking. "Must be pretty important if it involves you wanting to talk alone. So.. Cut the crap and speak what's on your mind."

The pink-haired girl could tell that the past certainly took its toll on him, and she personally didn't like it one single bit. From the movie night to the day she and her friends found him at the last possible minute, she hated as to how things turned out.

"Fine."

Approaching closer, she seated herself across from him as Tomoo spoke up about it.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"No, but I'm not concerned about it. Are you?"

Looking away as he grumbled, he grabbed his coffee greedily so it would be out of her reach. "Not yet."

"Look. Hate me all you want. After all, I use to feel the same about you for a long time."

"Way to state the obvious, horns."

Now that was a title that certainly rubbed her the wrong way. "I... Okay, I deserved that. In fact, if you need to go ahead and call me more names like I did before... Go ahead."

"I think you're getting it all mixed up. I didn't plan on returning to my old ways back when we were kids today. Not today, not tomorrow. Not ever. So pardon my French when I say that I'm not in the mood for fiddle dicking. Say what you need to say."

"Alright. It's about today."

"And what just so happens to be so important about this day specifically?" He asked while drinking his coffee, showing his disinterest.

It was Kaede's turn to stand her ground by grabbing his hand, bringing it down to the table as she forced him to look at her. Lazily dragging his eyes to her, he peered into her red hues.

"You know why, Tomoo. Didn't you say you weren't in the mood to fiddle dick? Quit trying to pretend as though it's not your birthday today."

His expression didn't change, but he knew he lost in wanting to dismiss the truth, once again. Retracting her hand back as she let go, Kaede was satisfied that Tomoo was finally listening.

"And frankly, I'd like to know why you're not so fond of today."

Trying to figure her out, Tomoo had scoffed at her statement.

"What's there to be fond of? It's just a day of growing older."

"That's not what Kayne told-"

"Don't bring my dad into this," the former bully warned her, leaning in closer as he gave a scowl.

Silence followed as the two stared each other down. Neither even thought of looking away now as it would show weakness, and they wouldn't afford to have that anymore.

Tilting her head, she tried to search into the possibilities behind the reason.

"You hate yourself… Don't you? Could that be why you don't like your birthday?"

In the end, Kaede won. Tomoo averted his eyes as he began to rub his temples.

"None of your business. Besides, what's it to you?"

"Alot, actually. In fact, you can even say I care."

"Right, because you and I have the best of friends since Elementary."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Kaede hadn't bothered to give another retort, instead, she had grabbed the unattended fork on the table, poking away the pancakes that were still there. Placing her face in her palm, she played with Tomoo's breakfast as he ignored her.

"They're going to get cold and soggy if you don't eat them."

He still hadn't bothered to look at her, but he did answer.

"I don't care."

"Then you won't mind if I eat them if you aren't going to."

"... Knock yourself out."

Hearing his naive response irritated Kaede, but if he was going to be childish, then she would only trust his answer.

Cutting them into small pieces, she brought one to her mouth.

"You know it was wrong for how I treated you last year."

Nothing was spoken from him, although he listened, and she knew that.

"I just wish it didn't have to involve seeing you in a hospital bed to realize just how cruel I've been."

"Don't. Just… don't."

"..."

"..."

"You could have died."

"Well, I didn't. I'm here now, aren't I? So I got some scratches, so what?"

"Quit acting as though your life doesn't matter when in reality, it does!"

Kaede didn't care if she raised her voice, even if she did raise a few heads to begin staring at their booth.

Slamming his hands on the table, Tomoo stood up sharply. "Oh, fuck this," he snarled.

He reached inside his wallet to pull out the right amount of yen for his waitress. Resting the money near his dish and cup, he began to march away angrily.

Even as he left the diner and opted to just return back home, he could hear Kaede's footsteps right behind him. His blood began to boil as he flared his nostrils.

"Tomoo! Tomoo, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Kaede. You're pissing me off," barked Tomoo as he rounded the next corner.

For two minutes, it had been nothing more than just arguing and speed walking. Thankfully, it seemed as though there was no one around ever since they left the diner. That's all Tomoo needed to do was to provide a spectacle.

"Do you just like hurting? At some point, you're going to crack, and then you'll be where no one can find you. Why do you just wanna push everyone away?"

"I ain't doing jack diddly shit. You think I'm that same wimp back then? Take another look, Kaede. I'm not some sensitive little weakling."

"I've seen enough, Tomoo. I see you always wishing it'd be over. It all showed when you got jumped!"

"You're still thinking about that? That was nothing, get over it."

By then, they had reached Tomoo's house. As he tried to head up the stairs, he was cut off by Kaede stepping in front of him as she pressed her hand against his chest for him to back up.

"Do I have to remind you what the doctors told us? Damn it, Tomoo. You had lost a back tooth. Had two ribs fractured. And on top of that, you were stabbed!"

"As if I've forgotten that. My body hasn't forgotten, lemme tell you. So what's the point in just bringing it up?"

"Because you seem to forget that people had been worried beyond belief. You don't even know what we had to deal with. Do you even remember what Kayne felt-"

Tomoo had begun to allow his rage to spill, all of this because he couldn't have been left alone. At this point, he wasn't worried about what Kaede was capable of as proven as he pointed a finger in her face.

"STOP BRINGING MY FUCKING DAD INTO THIS! I MEAN IT, MAN!"

Unfazed by his sudden aggression, Kaede hadn't budged from her spot as she returned to being loud.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU WEREN'T BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE ALL WERE GOING THROUGH! FIRST KAYNE BROKE DOWN, AND THEN MAYU! THE REST OF US KEPT TRYING TO HOLD IT IN! EVEN ME!"

"ANNNND SO WHAT?! What the fuck do you care?! You probably danced a fucking jig when you knew about it!"

"I PRAYED YOU'D LIVE!"

"OH POOR YOU. Y'know, you can take your fucking lies and shove it up your ass. Don't feed me this bullshit about giving a fuck about me!"

She had no right to feel offended by that last part, but her emotions were responsible for making her selfish enough to take the bait. Her body trembled with pure, unadulterated anger.

"... you…YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE STANDING OUTSIDE THE ROOM, WATCHING THROUGH THE WINDOWS, SEEING YOU HOOKED UP TO MACHINES AND NOT KNOWING IF YOU'D MAKE IT!"

"YEAH, I'M AN ASSHOLE! BUT I'M ALSO SOMEONE WHO YOU SAID WAS INSANE AND DESPERATE! I'M PRACTICALLY A TICK-TOCKING FUCKING TIMEBOMB TO YOU! You're probably just worried I'd go off the deep end and hurt Kouta and-"

"AND I DID! I ADMIT IT, I DID! BUT THEN I WORRIED I'D LOSE THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU-"

"TELL ME WHAT?! THAT I'M A PIECE OF SHIT?!"

"THAT I FORGIVE YOU!"

Huffing, both of their shouts could be heard echoing down the block. Kaede had grown to be dizzy from all the screaming just as much as Tomoo was. The teens were lucky enough to just begin growing hoarse instead of losing their voices.

"Forgive me?" Tomoo gave her an incredulous look. "Oh, aren't I so fucking blessed."

As much as he tried to insult the girl, Kaede saw past the act as she was getting somewhere.

"I would've also..." she said in between pants, "Been unable to say I'm sorry..."

Despite feeling winded, he could hear her tone shift to being gentle. Slowly shaking his head, Tomoo stepped forward to sit on the steps, clearly out of it.

Kaede could tell he wasn't looking to argue anymore, which allowed her to sit beside him without worrying that he'd go up and running.

"You can sure scream. My god..."

"Shut up... Tomoo."

If he could give a bitter chuckle, he would have, but the headache he had was too strong to allow him to. Thankfully Kaede was feeling stronger than he was.

"For someone who's been trying to hide for so long, you're terrible with hiding lies. But..."

She paused before finishing her sentence.

"I'm not lying when I say I'm sorry for being so… Unfair and... And..."

While speaking, her mind replayed the scene on the night everyone was gathered outside the hospital room.

****

Kayne had been walking back and forth impatiently in the hallway, which Kouta's father had insisted him to try and remain calm. Although he was a strong caretaker who was protective of those he cared for, he politely ignored the other adult.

The young ones were too busy wrapped up in a discussion amongst themselves. All, except for Kaede, had known Tomoo for only a few weeks. Even though it was short, Kouta had generally been getting used to tossing a ball with the guy. It was true that he was rather skeptical about him, given his history of bullying Kaede, but as the days would pass, he slowly began to have faith in Tomoo.

"How can anyone do that? J-J-Just how can they? They tried to kill him. Bastards."

Leave it to Yuka to pat his back to try and soothe his nerves, she'd never seen her cousin so shaken up and furious.

Throughout it all, it was Kaede who kept to herself the most. Unbeknownst to everyone else, she was panicking to herself as she would rub her arms. All of it was from seeing just how bruised and bloody Tomoo's face was while he was being treated by doctors.

****

"Kaede… Just stop. I'm here. I'm alive."

A pinch took place in her cheeks, along with a large lump she fought to swallow. Even as she looked at Tomoo who rested his head against the side of his house, eyes closed and face passive, she couldn't fight the stinging in her eyes.

"I know… I'm grateful you are too. In fact, I'm just happy I could be able to tell you it all now. Even if you still hate me… I'm content… I really am."

It was her turn to look away, shaking as she tried to rid the horrible images out of her head. Hypocrisy also seemed to run in her veins as she began to feel guilty, having a longing to make things right. Kaede also lied when she claimed to be satisfied with how things were now. She wanted to be liked by the boy, she wanted to share more moments. She wanted him, and the whole group to be truthful to the other and promise to stay together. She wanted something true and honest instead of a forced relationship amongst themselves.

"I never hated you..."

Her mind must have been playing tricks on her. For a minute, she thought she heard something only her consciousness would have wanted to hear.

"I know you can hear me, Kaede. So stop crying… and look at me."

Hesitantly, she forced herself to turn her head in Tomoo's direction, having trouble from how stiff her neck was. What she saw surprised her, as Tomoo had no longer had an expression of sheer loathing, nor the hint of malice. Sure, he had a darn near blank expression, but it was only because he could loosen up.

"None of this would be happening if I'd just treated you right. You wouldn't have held a grudge against me last year, and you certainly could have had another real friend back then other than four-legged Kazue. Pup has been with you through thick and thin… and so should've I."

Yes, he was 17, but not once did he feel nervous when he reached out to hold Kaede's left shoulder without gripping tightly. It wasn't that he didn't have time for it, but just that he was not a teen who would falter under any more peer pressure. Those days were over.

"As a kid, I was all kinds of messed up. And I...don't know who or what may have changed me before I could have really lost myself… but thinking about it now if I had to be certain… I think it was you."

The good thing about their exchange of words was that Kaede could finally feel the tension in her muscles begin to disappear like magic. That, and also the fact that his hand rubbed her arm with such tenderness. Looking up at him, she caught a glimpse of his face before he placed his chin on top of her head. It certainly surprised her, but yet she didn't pull away.

"It was you alright. And I also know that it wasn't me who helped you find hope in others. But… you've certainly helped me in meeting others who I can trust."

Soon the drowsiness began to get to her, but thankfully she was able to rest her tear-stained face against his broad, firm chest.

"So, please... stop crying," he implored with no stern intention, he only wanted her to know it was all over. Now, she could be free like he finally was.

"Thank you..." her voice was delicate, and he was happy that their previous squabble didn't have any lingering effects.

"I should be thanking you… You gave me more than I had wanted. I mean it when I say that. I have everything I ever wanted here and now."

"What is it that you have then?"

Thinking deeply about his answer, he looked up at the clear sky as Kaede further burrowed herself into his body.

"Well, for starters, I got someone who looks after me. He brought me in and taught me right from wrong that my own folks could never do. And of course, he even helped with making peace with you. Without him, I wouldn't have had the courage to even approach you."

A chuckle escaped his vocals as a smile began to eventually surface, which was probably the most he had smiled for quite a long time. He would make sure she could see it more often.

For a span of 6 months, their circle had grown vast and secure. Strangers turned to friends. Friends then became family.

"Kouta. And Yuka. Mayu, and mini you..."

Although not taking offense when he had referred to Nana for their similar appearances, she gave a playful jab in his gut, earning a jolt out of him and a laugh.

"Hehe, kidding, kidding... Heh. All of you... probably were still unsure of me at the time. But I guess after that crap Daku and those other asshats pulled on me, we really started to trust each other. Man, Kouta was so pissed. Didn't he say he wanted to find them, and rip 'em a new one?"

"Yeah. But, he finally listened to reason. I guess he wanted to wait until you could get better."

"Guy's got some stones, I'm telling you. Heh... I'm glad he's someone we all know."

Tomoo took a brief moment of silence to really tell somebody what he had come to feel for Kouta. Kaede wouldn't have to tell him herself, however, because he would when the opportunity showed itself.

"He's done a lot for us. Being a real pal for you, me. Well, for everyone. Kouta's been the guy I wanted to be growing up. He's also like the brother I never had."

In the beginning, Kaede knew that her first friend was suspicious regarding the likes of Tomoo. The first real encounter between the boys was a dull, if not awkward one. Hardly any words were exchanged, except for, 'Who are you,' and, 'I used to know her.'

But slowly, and surely, Tomoo would no longer be an outcast. Apparently, even after he had to apparently get jumped from Daku's group, he was repaid with support and a family. For a while, she almost thought he'd have to become someone who truly would hate the world again. It almost became a thing, as he'd train his body as well as receive intense self-defense lessons from his foster father, Kayne.

Then one day, one day someone decided to come by. Knocking on their door, hoping to see if he could learn lessons as well... was Kouta.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned into months. Tomoo could finally relax every time someone would pass by him on the street. He wouldn't have to always knock somebody upside the head when he'd be crossed. He wouldn't have to face the world without allies.

Now, he earned the ability to breathe without having to hold his breath. They all had pulled him out from drowning... and it started from meeting her.

"It's also no contest for who I cherish the most but... I'm glad I have you too..."

Inside, he knew he was just a few steps closer to reaching his goal. Whatever it was inside, it fueled him to keep on going.

"It took years...Yeah … But we made it. We made it. I'm glad you didn't come to hate me forever. I would hate to steal your chance to be happy.

"Tomoo…" her voice lowered to a mumble. This was no longer the boy who she grew up as a child, this was someone who escaped and came out alive. Like her, he had changed.

Kaede hugged her former bully tightly as if she was afraid that the whole thing was a dream. Tomoo must have realized it as well because he started to use his free hand to caress her cheek.

Staying silent as they clung to the other lasted for a few minutes until Kaede's voice was barely loud enough to hear, causing him to listen closely.

"Tomoo... can I ask something... personal from you?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he said, gently rocking their bodies together to help Kaede feel better.

"What is it that you see me as?"

His heart may have leaped before picking up with quicker beats, but Tomoo couldn't stop now and go in reverse.

From his very first glance at her, he remembered he could only look in disgust. Then there were the times where he used to bully her, but she'd never shed a tear in front of him. That was one quality that he respected about her. For all her life, she always seemed to be strong and enduring.

Some new-found courage made its way into his veins as he looked up at her once more.

"I see you as someone special to me. I know that's not a specific answer, but that's the best I-"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Of course, it always had to be the girl who had to get straight to it. Swallowing his pride loud enough for her to definitely hear, he found it immensely difficult to utter any coherent.

"I… I do. Yeah."

"Do you... like me?"

As she asked, she leaned back to face him, Tomoo was taken back at her beauty. When she wasn't giving you a killer look, she could easily win any contest for who could truly represent an angel.

"Using the word, 'Like,' really wouldn't do it justice. But you would probably find it real corny if I used the real word."

Kaede leaned in closely, bringing her free hand to envelop his while rubbing her thumb over it.

"Try me."

It may have been the wind that gently made her bangs part with such grace or even her small, but assuring smile. Or both… Both may have just been enough for him to fulfill one of his dreams.

"I … love... you," he spoke with deep meaning.

With the truth leaving the horse's mouth, he could only wait for her to reciprocate in any way possible. Maybe she'd scurry away from him on the steps. Nothing of the sort came about. Kaede although showing very little surprise, was still genuinely taken back when hearing his words.

"However you may feel about me, it's all completely understandable. I won't hold it against you, okay-"

"Hush."

Finally closing the space between them, she would bring herself forward to press her soft lips against his cheek. The hum she gave sent tingles against his skin, causing him to get warm and his mind to go blank. Where did his balance go? That question would be left unanswered as Kaede caught the big lug, having no trouble holding his head against her ribcage.

The weight finally left his shoulders, as he was able to be held up by another. Allowing his eyes to close, he gave a sigh of relief as he could feel Kaede's fingers massage his scalp. She had to admit, she enjoyed feeling his conditioned, silk-like hair.

"Ever thought about getting a haircut?"

"...Never..."

Giggling, she resumed messing with his hair. "Good."

****

Hours had passed as the afternoon settled in, and everything seemed to be taking its course smoothly. 4:30 P.M. and the two of them were inside Tomoo's room, snuggled together in his bed.

Both had gotten comfortable with each other, as Tomoo and Kaede already removed their jackets and shoes. With his arms secured around Kaede's slender form, he noticed she had her beanie still on. He didn't want to overstep boundaries, but if they were truly in love with the other, then she wouldn't mind what he did next.

Unsure if she was sleeping or not, Tomoo brought his hand up to lightly trace up Kaede's arm before he would remove her beanie before gently tossing it onto the nightstand.

Apparently, she was awake, as Kaede grabbed the strong arms holding her out of mild panic. Before she could utter a single syllable, Tomoo brought his mouth close to her nape.

"I know you may not always be comfortable when your horns are showing… But they don't make you look ugly. Don't worry...You're beautiful, Kaede..."

His warm breath caressed her ear lobe, sending chills down her spine as she trusted his words. Smiling, she eased up while turning her body around before settling her weight onto him, resting her head underneath his chin once more. At least she was able to feel less pressured about her horns.

"There's talk about there being a Halloween ball at my school..."

"Oh yeah?" he said while stroking Kaede's back.

"Yeah... Normally, I wouldn't go... But, I think I'd like to have a guest with me... Especially to see Kouta and Yuka dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Frankenstein. "

Unable to restrain themselves, both of the lovers began to cackle like goons as the image of the two mentioned cousins donning old clothes with makeup popped into their heads. As their laughter began to die down, Kaede and Tomoo began to adjust themselves onto the bed, holding each other close.

"Happy birthday, Tomoo..."

Closing their eyes, they both began to nap peacefully with smiles on their faces.

~*Lay your weary head to rest... Don't you cry no more...*~


End file.
